User blog:Fag Knats/FagexMinigame - Mod Recharge!
Requirements: *Must have completed the Quest Health Hazards Currency: Modded Points Rewards: Upgrades Recharge Full Modded Armour Includig the ones from the Minigame - 120,000 Points Modded Helmet Upgrade - 6900 Points Modded Platebody Upgrade - 20,700 Points Modded Platelegs Upgrade - 13,800 Points Modded Boots Upgrade - 3450 Points Modded Gloves Upgrade - 3450 Points Modded Cape Upgrade - 100,000 Points Modded Aura Upgrade Greater - 250,000 Points Master 1,000,000 Points Supreme 2,500,069 Points Modded Scrimshaw Upgrade - 9,876,540 Points Modded Ring Upgrade - 999,999,999 Points Modded Sword Upgrade - 500,000,000 Points Modded Shield Upgrade - 500,000,000 Points Items Modded Cape - 50,000 Points Modded Aura - 123,456 Points Modded Scrimshaw - 987,654 Points Modded Ring - 1,234,567,890 Points Modded Sword - 690,690,690 Points Modded Shield 999,123,421 Points EXP 200M EXP for Dungeoneering 987,789,987 Points 20M EXP for any skills except Dungeoneering 123,456,789 Points What you do in this Minigame: You must kill the Fag Killer. 1 Kill Consists of 2,000 Points. The Fag Killer cannot be Soloed as it has 699,966,699 Health Points. You must have at least 10 - 20 People to kill it. Dont worry, because every person that participates until it's death gets points. People who exit the Room does not. Even if they participate. The Fag Killer can instantly kill you with it's melee attack. And its impossible for it to attack you if you have melee prayer on. You cannot wear the Modded Armour while fighting him. The Fag Killer is 100 times stronger than Nex. It is level 10001 and has been tested 100 Times stronger than Nex. It fights alone and it uses all the combat types. Magic, Melee and Ranged. It can also release minions by first, Being defeated. And then the minions form from it's parts. There will be 100 Minions. Some minions uses Magic, some uses Melee and Ranged. After all the minions are defeated, The Fag Killer will reapear and now will be level 923. Kill him and on his death, get about 20 Tiles away from him as he will explode. If you get caught in his explosion, It will deal 989 Damage. After he explode, his parts will be everywhere. His head will be at the center of the room. It will release a Laser from the Retribution Prayer and hits the ceiling. The ceiling will drop and also release some oil. While you get away from the ceiling parts, you'll also see that the parts will absorb the Oil. Congratulations, you have entered the 4th Phase. The 4th Phase is somehow the 2nd hardest of all the 11 Phases. In the 4th phase, The Fag Killer will summon clones of his own. They will have the same level. There will be 6 Clones and 9 minions each clones you kill. If you kill the REAL one, It will release 75 Minions. Each minions from phase 1 - 10 are level 138, the max level of a player. When you kill the Real one you'll enter the 5th Phase. Kill all the Minions and you'll be in the 6th Phase. In the 6th Phase, Nex from RuneScape will appear and say "Feel my Wrath!" Which is the last phase of Him. He will summon all of his Minions but.. they will FIGHT! All fights using their own type. Blood, Ice, Smoke and Shadow. Kill Nex and all of his minions to go to the 7th Phase. In the 7th Phase you'll meen Argith Naar FUSED with Delrith. He is called Ardelnaar. He will be level 701 and he is almost as strong as General Graardor. Kill Aldernaar and you'll go in the 8th Phase. The 8th Phase is just a cutscene where you chop some woods to kill Aldernaar. After the Cutscene, you'll go to the 9th Phase. The 9th Phase is where Fark Clones come around. Kill all the 90 because there'll be 90 of them, and they are all also level 138. +90! After you kill all the Level 228 Clones you'll go to the 10th Phase which will also be a cutscene. Of your group of 10 - 20+ people killing all of them. And all the monsters you've killed before getting Resurrected. The 11th Phase the hardest. You need to kill ALL the monsters that have been Resurrected, Even the Minions!! After you have done phase 11 Fag Reaper will come and say "Monsters! Its time to return to your OWN Worlds." And Fag Reaper will give you the rewards. Which is the 2,000 Points/Tokens MINIGAME COMPLETE! Rewards: 2,000 Modded Tokens/Points Category:Blog posts